Especial
by Chiharu Enomoto
Summary: Thor y Loki han vivido al lado del otro toda su vida. Al rubio siempre le ha quedado claro que Loki es peculiar por más de una razón, sin embargo no es hasta que comienza a recuperarse de una situación dolorosa y recurre a él una vez más, que se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo es quizá más especial de lo que siempre ha creído. O tal vez eso no sea del todo cierto. [THORKI/AU]


**ESPECIAL**

Acababa de cortar una de las rosas blancas más grandes de su jardín, cuando escuchó cómo la puerta del otro lado de la calle se cerraba y unos pasos pesados se acercaban a él, sigilosos.

Ya sabía a quién le correspondían tales sonidos, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué había salido de la casa un par de horas más temprano de lo que le correspondía. Todavía no acababa de cortar la cantidad suficiente de flores para su centro de mesa ni había comenzado a preparar la cena, lo que era aún peor.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la sien y guiándose por tal señal, se apresuró a hacer uso de su infalible conteo de números primos al revés. El acto logró aplacarlo bastante, aunque no del todo.

El siguiente paso era darle sentido a la situación: estaba seguro de que aquella falta en el horario prestablecido por ellos en esos dos últimos años, era porque de seguro aquel era uno de esos días en los que Thor no lucía tan radiante como él solía ser.

Como solía ser antes de que Jane muriera.

—Yo…, hoy me siento un poco triste y quería saber si te gustaría ir a caminar al parque después de la cena, digo, si no te molesta —le dijo el rubio, que a pesar de ya tener varias canas en el pelo, aún seguía siendo tan guapo e imponente como en los días de su juventud.

Loki se quedó callado viendo hacia el suelo y pensando apresuradamente en una forma de negarse, pero no quería hacerlo, a pesar de que sí lo quería. ¿O era al revés?

Treinta y ocho años yendo al psicólogo para aprender a identificar sus emociones y sentimientos, para que ese estúpido al que le gustaba el pan con cátsup viniera a desbaratarle sus avances. Sin duda, eso era algo que últimamente lo traía desquiciado.

Si por últimamente se podía considerar desde los quince años cuando había relacionado el tremendo revoltijo de estómago y las constantes punzadas tanto en la cabeza como en el pecho, con lo que su madre había denominado como "síntomas propios de la atracción hacia alguien que le era especial", directamente enfocados en Thor.

Lo cual, si lo pensaba bien, no sería tan raro al él ser la persona de quién había aprendido a imitar las buenas maneras sociales. Thor desde siempre había sido no sólo extrovertido y espontáneo, sino empático y carismático: el epítome de la popularidad. Cualidades de las que había primero leído en exceso para poder acostumbrarse al gran individuo que oscilaba entre el metro noventa de altura y que lo seguía a todas partes sin descanso.

—Creo que está bien —le respondió al fin, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia la nariz de su interlocutor, porque aunque con él tenía la suficiente confianza que le conferían sus casi treintaicinco años de amistad, aquella "aventura" lo ponía excesivamente en guardia, más de lo que usualmente lo estaba.

Una hora y media exactamente después ya estaban comiendo el pollo al curry que Loki había agendado específicamente para ese día y que dicho sea de paso, casi no había podido acabar a tiempo por la interrupción previa de Thor.

Fue así como a las seis horas menos doce minutos, estaban dejando el pequeño comedor de una mesita con dos sillas de Loki atrás, para adentrarse al frío de la tarde. Para ello, el menor había preparado su abrigo negro y su bufanda verde esmeralda, junto con unos guantes del mismo color y una gorra que le cubriría perfectamente hasta la mitad de la orejas en el trayecto.

—Tal vez, tal vez deberíamos regresar por unas barritas por si se te antoja algo en el camino o por mi chamarra por si desciende más la temperatura…

—Loki. —Lo paró, tomándolo de la mano cuando este ya daba la vuelta, para soltarlo un minuto después cuando sintió cómo este se estremecía bajo su toque—. Si quiero algo lo compraré, hay varias tiendas por el parque y si tienes frío te daré mi chamarra, ya verás que te cubre mucho mejor que la tuya.

—Pero…

—Mírame. —El hombre de cuarenta y tres años se resistió un momento a la orden que Thor había dado tan tajantemente, cediendo al siguiente con algo de incertidumbre. La mirada cristalina del rubio era tan penetrante que tuvo que contar al revés de nuevo. Entendía ya por qué ninguno de los miembros del equipo de soccer que entrenaba le decía que no—. Todo lo que pueda pasar, todo lo que pueda salir mal, yo lo arreglaré. Te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

Asintió y avanzaron. Miró el paisaje y su atención la captó un árbol de melocotón que estaba en flor en aquel momento, lo que hizo que brotara en él la imperiosa necesidad de tener su cámara a la mano para fotografiar cómo las hojas caían al suelo. Podría usar tanto la técnica de barrido, como la de congelado, pero con la primera tendría que reducir un tanto el ruido…, tal vez, si habría el diafragma…

—¿Recuerdas esa casa abandonada? —le preguntó el mayor interrumpiéndolo en el acto de su parloteo anterior, que era una cátedra sobre su profesión que sin darse cuenta estaba dando y se sonrojó porque quizás había incomodado a Thor. Cuando alguien le cambiaba la plática quería decir que o bien no le interesaba o ya había sido suficiente de ello. Apostaba por la segunda—. Ahí nos presentamos formalmente.

La risa entonada de manera estridente hizo los vellos casi nulos que tenía en la nuca y los brazos se le erizaran. Aquel era Thor, su Thor. Las lágrimas casi se le saltan de sus ojos al recordar la mentira de tal oración. Él jamás se había fijado en él y jamás lo haría.

Tuvo que hacer como si tosiera para que su intento de llanto y el repentino escozor en su garganta se camuflara con tal acción. Thor se preocupó y le acarició las mejillas, revisó su temperatura y le pidió que le hablara sobre el tenis, uno de sus temas preferidos.

Sabía de sobra que Loki no diría nada sobre si se sentía enfadado o frustrado al querer complacer al rubio en su deseo de distracción, así había sido desde hace un par de años atrás cuando sin más había tocado a la puerta de su mejor amigo y se había tirado en el suelo del recibidor a aullar de dolor como un animal herido.

Había sido una pésima idea pues su ya no tan pequeño camarada había llamado rápidamente a una ambulancia, creyendo que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo por cómo este no paraba de decir cosas incoherentes sobre Jane, su esposa, mientras exudaba riachuelos de agua salada por sus ojos azul celeste.

Al final el cáncer se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que habían sacado su matriz con el tumor muchos años atrás. Al final la estúpida enfermedad le había ganado a él, quien estaba acostumbrado a ganar cada partido, cada contienda, cada conquista.

Le habían quitado su corazón de tajo.

Sólo que aquello no era del todo cierto.

—Sí, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? —Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel gesto tan íntimo.

—Ese primo tuyo jamás me acabará de caer bien por lo que te obligó a hacer —declaró, dando el paso que le indicó a Loki que ya era hora de avanzar hacia su destino.

Sí. Helbindli lo había obligado a hacer una "prueba de valor", en la que, junto con algunos de los niños de la cuadra, lo habían obligado a ir a aquel lugar que le habría causado un paro respiratorio allí mismo si no hubiera sido porque Thor, que para fines prácticos era el niño que vivía justamente en la casa más grande del vecindario y que estaba al lado de la suya, había intervenido sacándolo de allí rápidamente.

Fue aquel incidente el detonante que había impulsado a su madre a descubrir, después de unos chequeos continuos con su médico de cabecera, que él no era una persona neurotípica, sino un asperger o "aspi" como a Thor le gustaba decírle. Casi como si aquello fuera una de esas palabras que su madre usaba para acortar los nombres de sus tías y que "sonara más bonito".

Lástima que justo después de eso, al cumplir apenas siete años de edad, su padre le había dicho a su madre que él no criaría a ningún fenómeno y se había ido.

Sólo años y muchos esfuerzos después de su parte por entender a la gente de su entorno fue que descubrió tanto el significado completo que conllevaba tal palabra, como el porqué del llanto de su madre.

"Precisamente porque soy eso, jamás podré decirte lo que siento por ti, porque eso no sólo no es natural sino que no tiene sentido" pensó cerrando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Y es que así era. En su adolescencia su madre le había hablado del deseo sexual que sentiría por las chicas, en especial por aquella que fuera _diferente_ de las demás, aquella por la que sintiera no sólo cosquillas en la nuca y náuseas continuas, sino también ese ferviente deseo de atención y de protección que tenía hacia la propia Farbauti.

Pero aquello nunca había sucedido, al menos no por el sexo opuesto, con el que se suponía debía cumplir una de las etapas más importantes en el ciclo de la vida de un hombre y para su especie misma: la reproducción.

Esa era la única manera en la que, según los libros, el ser humano permanecía inmortal, era la manera de transmitir su legado al mundo. Cosa que Loki no entendió al principio pero que tras un largo análisis y una constante búsqueda de información al respecto, había comprendido a la perfección.

Por eso era que no entendía cómo aquello encajaba con el anhelo que él había llevado en silencio y fielmente durante todos aquellos años hacia su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Quien le había enseñado todo lo que él no podía descubrir por sí mismo.

Quizás estaba loco.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo frente a ellos y los esquivaron apenas. Bueno, decir que lo hicieron era poco, ya que uno había caído sentado al suelo. A lo que ambos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro castaño, así como el ya casi cincuentón de su amigo, soltaron carcajadas divertidas por lo ridículo de la situación.

A Loki siempre se le dificultaba entender la risibilidad de tal evento desafortunado… Porque se suponía que eso era, ¿o tal vez no?

En realidad no le importaba mucho la causa o las circunstancias, pero ver cómo las arrugas ya marcadas en las comisuras de la boca de Thor y sus mejillas, y aquellas que se repartían por debajo de sus ojos cuando ponía aquel gesto, le llenaba de una intensa dicha más allá de lo que siempre creía, y era sorprendente que tal hecho le sorprendiera nuevamente.

Todo iba bien, hasta que percibió que los chicos lo comenzaron a mirar, extrañados con su parquedad que contrastaba con la del gigante bonachón que acaban de hacer su amigo. Ya no quería estar allí, pero no dijo nada. Sólo vio al suelo.

Y quedó claro para Thor que aquella misión casi imposible tenía que acabar.

….

Con sumo cuidado colocó el papel exactamente doblado por la mitad dentro del sobre blanco y sacó la caja guardada encima de la alacena más alta de su cocina en la que tenía acomodado cereales y su colección de hierbas para tés.

Acababa de bajar de la silla que utilizaba para alcanzar su objetivo, cuando escuchó la puerta de atrás abriéndose de la nada. Bueno, sabía exactamente quién era la otra persona que tenía llave del lugar, pero por segunda vez en ese mes no captó el porqué se había logrado efectuar tal visita imprevista.

Vio el reloj y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se suponía que hoy martes, Thor estaría con los niños en el estadio olímpico y no ahí, cuando él acaba de terminar una de las cosas que deliberadamente hacía cuando sabía que el rubio no podría interrumpirlo.

—Sé que esto no debería estar pasando pero hoy cancelé el entrenamiento y…

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rubio no era tonto. Podía percibir el nerviosismo de Loki a través de aquellas palabras. El menor casi nunca lo interrumpía sino que prefería escuchar en silencio todo lo que tuviera que decir o interrumpirlo si le aburría demasiado el tema.

Vislumbró entonces cómo también apretaba la caja forrada de papel china que tenía entre sus manos y la manera en que este intentaba ocultar la gran caja detrás de otra con cereal.

"Esa caja…, jamás la había visto antes", pensó.

—La verdad es que quería verte. —Una breve mirada le fue dirigida una fracción de segundo antes de que acabara la frase—. Hoy necesitaba estar aquí contigo, ya sabes, por Jane.

Dolor se esparció en la parte izquierda de su pecho mientras asentía hacia su amigo, quien le pedía pasar una tarde de películas de _Star Wars_ y de _Harry Potter_, las favoritas de Loki y Thor respectivamente.

El sillón colocado exactamente frente al televisor fue llenado de sobra con ambos de ellos allí. Era uno pequeño y verde, como lo era casi toda la decoración de la casa, y en el cual sólo había espacio para dos personas sentadas derechas, bueno, dos personas de tamaño normal.

Así que sí, Thor acababa casi siempre ocupando el espacio personal de Loki y este, alejándose a la otra esquina con tal de evitarlo.

Pasaron las horas y ellos o mejor dicho Thor, fueron intercalando cada una de las películas concernientes a su respectiva franquicia, como hacían cada que les daba por realizar ese ritual.

Para cuando ya la madrugada del día siguiente los había alcanzado, Thor fue el primero en despertar de su siesta, en la que ya ambos se habían habituado a caer durante tales intentos de maratón. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba los desvelos como cuando tenían 15 años, pero ellos siempre seguían ambicionando conseguir llegar a la meta: acabar ambas series.

La televisión aún seguía reproduciendo la última cinta que habían puesto, quizá por tercera vez en ese lapso, siendo una suerte que tal cosa sucediera porque si no, con el sueño tan delicado del que gozaba Loki, Thor lo habría despertado al instante al tropezar con una mesita larga y casi dejar caer el jarrón que en ella reposaba.

Aquel artefacto le traía recuerdos, los que la difunta madre de Loki dejara al contarle historias con las figuras extrañas que estaban pintadas en el barro del que estaba hecho. Bueno, las que a él le había contado porque el menor siempre acaba disperso en su mente para cuando Farbauti iba a la mitad.

Lo volvió a poner en su lugar y pensó en sus padres. Deberían estar en ese momento en Australia o en Asia.

El que hubieran decidido tomar una segunda luna de miel casi al año y medio de que su esposa ya no estuviera con él, podría haber representado una ofensa para él, pero extrañamente no lo era. Aun cuando sabía que habían usado parte del dinero que Thor les había dado para comprarles la casa de toda su vida.

El amor que sus padres se profesaban, uno que incluso fijaba una barrera que nadie, ni siquiera su propio hijo, podía sobrepasar, era algo que el rubio había respetado, anhelado y envidiado desde que tenía memoria.

Nunca había tenido algo así con Jane, tal vez porque no habían tenido hijos, aunque él ya sospechaba otra causa muy distinta. Una que llevaba en su cabeza desde hacía un año y de la cual no podía deslindarse ni en sus sueños.

Con su esposa nunca logró tener ese secretismo que sus padres guardaban, la certeza de entenderse y compenetrarse sin que hubiera más que silencio de por medio.

En cambio, ellos habían sido más bien, verbales: siempre estaban hablando o discutiendo, lo cual era sano para una relación pero no tenía aquella cosa mística que Thor siempre había admirado en las parejas como la que conformaban Odín y Frigga.

Se abrochó los pantalones, jaló la manija del excusado y se lavó las manos una vez terminado su cometido. El rubio pensó que era increíble cómo pasar tiempo en tu cabeza te permitía pasar por alto tus acciones, más cuando estabas aún medio dormido.

Recorrió el pasillo que cruzaba por la cocina en dirección a la sala para cargar a Loki a su cama, si lograba no despertarlo con el movimiento en el camino, y así proceder a retirarse a su morada, cuando llamó su atención el bulto sobre la barra blanca que dividía la cocina con el comedor.

Ahí estaba la caja.

Estaba seguro de que no debería espiar en la privacidad de su amigo, pero por la misma razón por la que de repente había cancelado el entrenamiento del día previo quiso con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo.

Últimamente no podía parar de pensar en Loki como un loco. Bueno, en realidad siempre lo hacía, pero antes le había adjudicado tal acción desesperada al hecho de que velaba por su seguridad como el hermano que estaba seguro era él para el menor.

Y es que por alguna extraña razón aquel niñito delgado con el gesto serio le había llamado la atención desde que lo había visto aquella primera vez de la mano de su madre al otro lado de la calle, y no por lo raro de su inexpresividad, como lo hacían sus demás amigos del vecindario, sino porque en las pocas veces que sus grandes ojos verdes habían chocado con los suyos encontraba en ellos curiosidad mezclada con miedo y asombro.

¿Cómo era que Thor con apenas 6 años había logrado descifrar algo así? Nunca había tenido una respuesta concreta…, hasta ahora.

Destapó con cuidado ambos dobleces de la parte superior que resguardaban el contenido y metiendo la mano, sacando…, cartas. Estaban unas sobre otras, quizás hubieran apiladas más de 100 de ellas, las cuales obviamente habían logrado caber allí por el riguroso acomodo al que Loki las había sometido.

Eligió una al azar y se dio cuenta de que no estaban selladas. Volteando a ver varias veces hacia el sillón, desdobló el papel y empezó a leer. La fecha era de hace diez años, cuando Loki tenía 33 y él 35. Lo más curioso que encontró fue que no tenía destinatario y que las palabras estaban ordenadas de tal manera que formaban un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Aquello tenía un nombre pero Thor no logró precisar cuál era y buscó el comienzo del que resultó siendo un poema. O eso le pareció. Le dio vueltas a la hoja, siguiendo el camino que las palabras iban trazando para formar aquel dibujo. Mientras lo hacía, se quedó sin aliento.

Loki le estaba dedicando una carta de amor a alguien.

Había unas palabras demasiado rebuscadas que no entendió pero el sentimiento que aquello albergaba era indudablemente trágico. Se sentía como si el menor se estuviera ahogando y por más que nadaba hacía la superficie no llegaba y según lo que ahí expresaba, no era porque no fuera rápido o ágil, sino porque al parecer había algo o alguien que se lo impedía: él mismo.

Al final, al otro lado de la hoja, había una pequeña oración escrita en letras cursivas y tan pequeñas que si por casualidad no se le hubiera resbalado el papel de las manos y resultando con ello que la agarrara al revés, no lo habría notado.

_Para ti mi amor, ante quien siempre seré invisible. _

Acababa de recibir una puñalada en aquellos sentimientos que jamás había llegado a revelar todavía.

Loki amaba a alguien. Su Loki estaba enamorado de alguien.

Frenéticamente tomó en sus manos otra carta y luego otra, y otra. Y lo único que consiguió cada vez que las letras tomaban significado en su cabeza, fue un rasguño tras otro sobre su corazón ahora sangrante. Agonía se dibujó en su alma al descubrir que a quién siempre había amado, estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra persona.

Pero eso no era todo lo que lo acongojaba. sino el saber cuan terriblemente duro Loki había luchado consigo mismo por tal afecto.

En alguna parte de la redacción siempre encontraba lugar para culparse profundamente por ser incompetente, vergonzoso y feo. Se decía y se repetía en cada carta cómo era un ser antinatural e indigno de cariño, un fenómeno. Uno que moriría solo y abandonado porque no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía.

Consideraba su cuerpo como algo de baja categoría e insípido que nunca había logrado atraer una mirada hacia él de nadie. Hacía referencia a esto para explicar por qué su gran amor nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría tampoco.

Palabras como "frígido", "monstruo", "inútil", eran comunes en cada uno de las declaraciones que escribía para justificar a su "persona especial" por haber visto siempre a otros mientras él permanecía en silencio, a su lado, siéndole fiel y con el corazón triturado cuando le contaba sobre sus amantes, cuando las pasaba frente a él. Narraba también cómo después se echaba a llorar cuando nadie lo veía.

Otras cartas no eran más que textos con un montón de insultos hacia su "enfermedad" por hacerlo tan distinto y tan incapaz de decir lo que pensaba sin ofender a otros. Se culpaba de que su padre los dejara y de que su madre tuviera que tomar pastillas para la depresión, que sufría constantemente.

La más horrible de todas fue esa, esa en la que le imploraba una y otra vez a su persona especial que lo ayudara, que lo sacara de allí, que lo salvara. Una en la que le decía la gran mentira que había en que los asperger no querían ser tocados porque él quería ser acariciado por todas partes, que lo besaran y que le hicieran el amor tan desaforadamente como se lo harían a cualquiera.

Esto último fue el trago más amargo, cuando recordó que Loki jamás había salido con nadie. Siempre se había preguntado por qué pero simplemente lo había adjudicado precisamente a que no le interesaban temas tan complejos y a la vez triviales como aquel.

Enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo mientras seguía pasando por aquel infierno. Deseaba tanto en aquel momento ir y abofetear a quien jamás había volteado a ver a su Loki, que sintió cómo un dolor de cabeza se propagaba hasta su mandíbula: estaba apretando los dientes demasiado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie había visto a Loki? ¿Es que el mundo estaba ciego, es que no podían apreciar a la maravillosa persona que habitaba ahí, queriendo ser libre pero sin saber cómo? ¿Cómo es que alguien, ese maldito alguien que debería haber estado allí para su pequeño, no lo había estado?

Metió más la mano y verificando una vez más que Loki durmiera, encontró un papel doblado, sin sobre. Algo demasiado extraño si consideraba el amor de Loki por la uniformidad.

El papel estaba arrugado, como si lo hubieran hecho bolita. Pero lo más notable para él, fue la fecha. Una que reconoció rápidamente porque había sido el día en que Thor se había casado con Jane a los 35 años.

Aquella carta no tenía la letra bien cuidada y proporcional que Loki solía usar, sino que era como un revoltijo, un vomito de palabras que por su trazo, se miraba que habían sido escritas en un momento de frenesí, lo cual le dio un mal augurio de lo que podrían contener.

Y la leyó, dejándose caer en el suelo porque de repente la gravedad era demasiado y su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, frío y rígido que el esfuerzo de permanecer sentado allí era como el primer día en que había entrenado para entrar al equipo de fútbol teniendo ocho años.

"Oh Dios mío, no puede ser…", pensó con un nudo en la garganta, el nudo que supo, Loki también había tenido en aquel momento.

_Por favor, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas. No me hagas esto, por favor, por favor no. No te lleves mi alma, no me hagas pedazos, no me mates así, de esta manera tan lenta y cruel. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué se lo pediste a ella? ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de cómo perdí el aliento, de cómo el mareo no era más que una treta para disimular mi horror, mi espanto, mi angustia…? Pediste que fuera tu padrino, qué malo fuiste, a qué violento destino me sometiste a mí y a mi corazón medio remendado por enésima vez. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo te miro mientras le juras amor eterno a otra persona y me aguanto las ganas de gritar como loco que pares, que pares el dolor y el sufrimiento que sólo se hará más agudo al pasar las horas, con el brindis, el baile, las risas, la luna de miel…?_

_Ojalá pudiera odiarte, ojalá me muriera allí mismo, o mejor, antes de pasar por todo ese trago amargo. Ahora pienso que esto de ser tu amigo no es más que una maldición que se cierne sobre mí de la manera más vil y retorcida que quién sabe quién maquinó para torturarme. ¿Es que soy una persona tan pútrida como para merecer esto? Sé que lo soy pero creí, quería creer que si permanecía allí, apoyándote, dándote ánimos, simplemente con mi presencia, siendo la constante invariable dentro de tu vida, creí…_

_Pero ya no importa. Porque yo no soy Jane y tampoco soy alguien común. Y porque nunca voltearas a ver a tu sombra, que siempre está detrás de ti, siguiéndote… _

_Y que seguirá siguiéndote siempre. _

_Porque hasta que me muera Thor, hasta que exhale mi último aliento seguiré siendo tuyo mi amor._

Se puso de pie sin saber cómo y tuvo que alejarse un poco de la cocina para acallar los sollozos que brotaban de su garganta y para limpiarse los mocos que no dejaban de escurrir como agua de su nariz.

Él era el imbécil que no lo había notado.

Maldita la hora en la que había andado como un perro en celo, follándose a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, las veces que había platicado frente a él para presumir con sus amigos de las aventuras pasionales que tenía constantemente.

Maldito fuera el día en que creyéndolo prudente había obligado a presenciar al amor de su vida a verlo decir aquella promesa de eternidad, con la cara llena de alegría y expectación que sabía había tenido durante toda la recepción.

Maldita fuera la idea que saliera de su boca para pedirle que escribiera el brindis, porque esas palabras que había leído Volstagg, plagadas de buenos deseos y un afecto sincero, eran de Loki.

Su Loki, al que había empujado al precipicio no una, sino miles de veces. A quién le había arrancado las suturas de tajo cada vez que estas apenas comenzaban a sanar en su corazón. Sobre quien se había apoyado siempre para salir de una ruptura sin importancia pero que había estado ahí, silencioso, ayudándolo a recoger los pedazos que también eran su corazón junto con los de Thor.

Entonces escuchó nada y el silencio le indicó lo que acababa de pasar. Bruscamente dio dos pasos de regreso al lugar donde se encontraba la caja y vio a Loki en la penumbra, en la oscuridad. Donde siempre lo había dejado.

—¿Thor? ¿Qué haces…?

Estático, dirigió su vista de la caja abierta al papel que residía en la mano derecha del rubio y de regreso. La realización del hecho que estaba presenciando se hizo evidente en el rictus de dolor que sus cejas y sus ojos reflejaron.

Era muy difícil que Loki expresara abiertamente sus emociones. Pero aquella situación no era una que comúnmente enfrentara.

—¿Qué…, por qué…? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó el menor como si estuviera al borde de un colapso, con las manos apretadas en puños a sus costados.

Ya había presenciado los ataques de Loki, unos que sabía sólo pasaban cuando este tenía una crisis de ansiedad severa, una que Thor acababa de provocarle.

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a él y el menor lo esquivó con la misma agilidad de un felino, algo tampoco muy propio de él.

—Déjame explicarte, sé que no… —le dijo mientras lo seguía por toda la sala.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Aléjate! ¿Qué tanto leíste?

—Lo suficiente para…

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido! ¡Confié en ti! ¡Confié en ti! ¡Confié en…

Supo lo que iba a pasar cuando Loki comenzó a buscar a ciegas a qué aferrarse mientras se quedaba sin aliento y dejaba por fin de interponer sus manos entre ellos para dejar espacio.

Apresuradamente y ya sin oposición alguna, Thor tomó un brazo de Loki, haciendo una maniobra que le permitiera colocarse detrás del menor sin soltarlo, y metió su pierna entre las del menor, abrazándose a su cintura y pegando su pecho a su espalda para que todo el peso muerto de su amado cayera sobre él mientras los conducía al suelo.

Thor siempre acostumbraba a llevar un lápiz en su bolsillo del pantalón, temiendo siempre que aquello se repitiera y estando listo para que no terminara como la primera vez que había pasado en su presencia.

Hacía años que no colocaba la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo para meterle el lápiz entre los dientes mientras él se retorcía bajo sus brazos que lo sostenían lo más que podían para que no se hiciera mucho daño. Los temblores iban y venían como en antaño, esta vez con más lágrimas de las que Loki acostumbraba a derramar en el proceso.

Thor cambió su postura al mover sus manos hacia su pelo y acariciarlo dulcemente.

—Shh, ya pequeño, estoy aquí contigo, todo va a estar bien. Pronto terminara todo, yo te sostendré y nadie te hará daño jamás, lo prometo. —Ese era su mantra siempre que a su Loki le daban ataques de epilepsia. Nunca le importó que sus amigos escucharan mientras él las recitaba y ellos nunca se metieron o se burlaron de él por decirlas, sino que le daban una paliza a quienes sí lo hacían, más por solidaridad que porque Thor no lo pudiera hacer él mismo—. Sé que estás asustado. —Pero ese día cambiaría sus palabras por otras que se le estaban ahogando en su alma y quemando su piel—. Sé que no debí haber invadido tu privacidad, pero te juro que si no lo hubiera hecho habría seguido siendo el estúpido que se aleja por miedo a importunarte. Creí, creí amar a Jane, Me convencí de que así era y por eso le pedí matrimonio. Pensé que formaría una familia y seguiría siendo tu amigo, que así podría permanecer a tu lado…

Cada vez los espasmos eran menos violentos que los anteriores y si bien Loki tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que lo estaba escuchando por lo apretados que los mantenía.

—Tienes razón, nunca te vi, pero no porque no lo hiciera sino porque quise ignorar que siempre lo hacía. Te hice tanto daño cariño, yo no… Hasta hace poco me atreví a explorar esas extrañas emociones que desde siempre poseía en tu presencia, comencé a tener la necesidad de darle nombre a eso, eso que en secundaria me hizo convencerte de que me dejaras husmear en tu celular para ver si tenías novia y eso que en la universidad me hizo escoltarte a cada clase sin excepción, aun cuando ya me había graduado; o que hizo que en cada hora libre en el trabajo te llamara por teléfono para saber cómo te iba, incluso después de haberme casado. Lo atribuí a que solamente quería ser un buen hermano pero…, no. Tú nunca fuiste eso para mí.

Loki ya no temblaba, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y todavía en la posición en la que estaban, sus miradas se encontraron, cortándole el aliento e impulsándolo a querer correr dos kilómetros si con ello podía conseguir que se fijaran pasa siempre en él.

—Te amo. Te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí. —Más lágrimas se deslizaron como cascadas sobre las mejillas de Loki y un hipido se hizo constante entre las respiraciones a medio camino con las que intentaba llenar sus pulmones —. He sido tuyo desde que le pegué a esos niños por asustarte de esa manera.

Sonidos estrangulados comenzaron a emerger de la garganta del menor y las palmas de sus manos rápidamente viajaron hasta posarse sobre sus ojos y apretarlos en un intento absurdo de que dejaran de arremolinar más agua salada bajo sus parpados.

Quejidos desgarrados inundaron la habitación, y Loki ahora temblaba por una fuerza más grande que sus convulsiones: por la incredulidad, por la liberación…, porque era demasiado el dolor que había guardado en silencio todos esos años y necesitaba sacarlo.

—Te amo, te amo mucho, muchísimo. Sólo necesito que tú me mires, sólo eso y ya, sólo eso y ya…

Repartió besos por su cara y reafirmó sus palabras de amor tanto como pudo, quería que Loki entendiera que ya lo tenía, que ya había acabado esa incesante tortura a la que se había sometido por tanto tiempo.

—No eres feo Loki, eres lo más maravilloso que existe en este mundo. Eres mi aspi, mi persona especial, mi amigo, mi…

Se calló cuando el menor jaló con su brazo su rostro, acercándolo torpemente hacia el suyo propio, en un fallido intento de beso y Thor entendió lo que deseaba.

—Te daré uno mejor si me dejas llevarte a la habitación, mi amor.

Sonrojándose por lo horrible que había resultado su primer beso, sólo atinó a asentir y a dejar que el rubio lo sentara para después cargarlo pegado a su pecho en dirección a su recamara.

Fue un poco duro para Thor llevarlo, no sólo porque Loki a pesar de ser esbelto pesaba más que una fémina, sino por la edad que ya le pasaba factura un tanto en sus extremidades.

Acomodó suavemente a Loki sobre la cama perfectamente arreglada y fue desbaratando la funda para que pudieran acostarse cómodamente sobre las sábanas.

Y le dio el beso prometido, uno que paladeaba la añoranza por el otro en todos aquellos años. Se sintió amargo y a la vez dulce por cada cosa que les había hecho cambiar en su largo trayecto recorrido hasta ese momento.

Loki sentía sus labios en carne viva, haciendo que las sensaciones que aquella acción le provocaran, se extendieran hasta su vientre y más debajo de una forma mucho más explosiva que la que se hubiera podido provocar él solo alguna vez.

Era maravilloso. El que Thor comenzara a acariciarlo por debajo de su camisa era todo lo que había imaginado, sin serlo. Se le ocurría que de alguna manera su cuerpo se había convertido en puras terminaciones nerviosas y que eran las manos del rubio el que las direccionaba a su antojo. Pero estaba bien.

—¿Loki?

—¿Mmmh?

—Sé que te gusta cariño, pero yo también deseo que me toques como no tienes idea.

Se tensó y sintió pánico de repente.

—No, bebé. No has hecho nada malo, aprenderás con el tiempo…, y la práctica. —Ante esto, una sonrisa amplia adornó la cara del rubio e hizo que el menor se relajara al momento y que su cara pareciera un semáforo—. Hoy no te haré el amor porque sé que estás agotado pero quiero sentirte y que me sientas, ¿sí? Ver cómo te gusta mi toque me encanta, pero lo haría aún más si participas.

—Es que…, no sé cómo.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

Tuvo que alejar su vista de la nariz de Thor, porque si bien desde un principio ya no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir que desfallecía, aquello lo alentaba a huir mucho más.

—No va a pasar nada si me lo dices —le aseguró, besando su clavícula para atraer la atención de su amado, quien permanecía con las manos a sus costados, apretando en ellas las sábanas bajo ellos—. A mí me encanta tu piel y por eso quiero dejarte unos chupetones bien grandes sobre ella. —La pequeña sonrisa que prosiguió a la declaración, alentó a Thor a seguir—. También adoro tu cintura y las pecas que tienes alrededor de la nariz, es decir, no sé cómo diantres lograste que se vieran como estrellas pero me hipnotizan desde siempre.

Una risa suave y musical se dejó oír y lleno el pecho de Thor de luciérnagas, era demasiada la calidez que aquello le hacía sentir en las casi escazas veces que pasaba.

—A mí me gusta la redondez de tus labios, son del tamaño perfecto para los míos. —Reveló viendo todavía hacia el baño.

Thor tomó su rostro entre las manos y Loki se obligó a sí mismo a verle los labios porque todavía no podía ver sus orbes azul sin el tremendo deseo de hundirse bajo las sábanas y pegar sus rodillas a su pecho, mientras hiperventilaba.

—Entonces tócalos.

Presenciar cómo tales palabras salían de aquello que había anhelado tanto tener le hizo creer que estaba soñando y teniendo la firme convicción de ese pensamiento, alzó poco a poco sus manos y fue trazando torpemente con sus dedos las curvaturas suaves. Se le antojó en ese preciso instante un beso y tomando toda la valentía necesaria, le plantó uno antes de retroceder pero sin regresar a su posición anterior.

A cambio Thor se acercó a él y le plantó más besos por toda la cara, así como el que Loki le acababa de regalarle: puros y castos, pero cubiertos de un amor incalculable que venían con el coraje que tuvo al encontrar en sí mismo la valentía para hacerlo.

—Otra cosa que amo de ti es tu esencia natural, sin ese perfume bonito que usas pero que en mi opinión sólo disminuye tu atractivo aroma.

—¿En serio? Lo dejaré de usar —le dijo el menor viendo hacia su nariz—. A mí me encanta tu voz.

—Y a mí tu cuello largo.

—¡Ya sé! Tu espalda me fascina.

Ambas manos de Loki cayeron sobre su boca como si acabara de decir algo prohibido. Algo que Thor ya sabía. De hecho, todo lo que su amado pudiera revelarle que adoraba de él, ya lo había leído varias veces en las cartas. Pero oírlo era el afrodisiaco más intenso del que hubiera escuchado antes.

El mayor tomó ambas ambos brazos de Loki y los guió hacia su espalda en donde le dio a entender que los enganchara mientras el volvía a atacar su boca. Loki puso en práctica lo que Thor le había dicho que quería que hiciera y acarició la amplia extensión de piel que se le ofrecía.

Sintió el tirón suave en su garganta al que respondió arqueando su columna y ofreciéndole más de esa parte suya a Thor para mordisquear. Estaba bien, era lo que Loki había deseado desde siempre. El dolor de alguna manera se convertía en una sensación de cosquilleo en su parte baja.

La ropa desapareció pero con un poco más de esfuerzo del necesario, uno que acabó con el mayor casi cayéndose de la cama y Loki jalándolo hacia él para evitar tal tragedia.

Sin más, como lo había presagiado Thor, un mosaico de moretones estaban esparcidos en el lienzo que representaba la anatomía de Loki. Sus muslos habían sido el destino más tardado y adorado para tal consecuencia y casi habían hecho sentir al menor que estaba teniendo una insuficiencia cardíaca.

Al final la pesadez del ataque de epilepsia previamente sufrido por él le pasó factura y simplemente empezó a sentir cómo era jalado por su subconsciente hacia el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de que perdiera la batalla contra este, hizo una última declaración.

—Me encanta esta cicatriz que obtuviste evitando que secuestraran a una niña—le dijo, acariciando con parsimonia el hombro que la ostentaba.

Thor quien ya estaba también dormitando, fue sacado de golpe de su cometido por la afirmación tan imprevista del menor.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me recuerda siempre por qué es que te amo tanto.

El cuerpo del rubio vibró de alegría y ello hizo que le otorgara al menor un último beso, uno que estaba sacado de lo más recóndito de su ser.

Una promesa que cumpliría sin excepción a partir de ese día hasta que muchos años más tarde un ataque al corazón se lo llevara de ese mundo.

Uno que Loki había llegado a probar en toda su extensión gracias a su rubio grande y torpe; uno que ya no le parecería tan desabrido como en sus primeros años de existencia, porque había empezado a vivir cuando supo qué era amar.

Y por eso, cuando se quedó sin su amado no lloró más que un día y una noche, esperando impacientemente a la muerte mientras intentaba bailar sin tropezarse, como le había enseñado Thor una semana antes de su boda.


End file.
